


The Star That Lights The Way

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Naruto just wants someone to be there for one day, Shooting Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: The night before the Kyuubi festival, Naruto makes a wish on a shooting star. He never imagined it coming true.





	The Star That Lights The Way

You know, it’s funny in a depressing sort of way. Naruto always imagined when he finally became a Ninja after he finally got a team of his own, that maybe just _maybe_ thing would be different this year. Oh he didn’t mean anything like _giant_ changes. Didn’t think they’d all become best friends over night or anything. But he thought... He’d _hoped_, that they would at least ask. Ask to spend the day away from the festival. Ask to spend that one day, just that _one_ day with him, so that he wouldn’t have to be alone. That he wouldn’t have to spend it in his cold dark apartment, hearing the cheers and laughter of all the people celebrating the Kyuubis defeat after a day of mourning those lost in the rampage. That he wouldn’t have to know that _again_ he would never be allowed to be a part of it. Even knowing now _why_ they don’t want him to be a part of it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

  
He’s so damn tired of feeling lonely. He can’t even ask them to spend it with him. Doesn’t want to risk anyone asking any questions, or the knowledge that they may not even _care_ enough to ask questions. He’s not sure which would hurt more.

  
But no, they make plans with each other, forget he even exists which really isn’t anything new all things considered, and he’s had to watch as lights began to be strung up. Stands being built. Games being designed. Hearing the excitement in peoples voices has the wait for the event to begin, and what they’re most looking forward to. The fireworks mostly.

  
Well, he hears about it until people realize he’s there. Then it’s all glares and muttering and how glad they’ll be to have one night where they don’t have to _see_ him. Where they can ignore everything they don’t want to see. How relieving it’ll be that he won’t be near their _precious_ children, because _obviously_ the other shinobi will keep him away. Will make sure his very presence doesn’t cast a shadow over their victory.

  
_Ha_! What a load of bull.

  
The Forth Hokage gave his life, gave _Naruto’s_ life, just for them to pretend it never happened. Oh sure, they’re grateful that they did, since the Nine-Tailed Fox isn’t their problem anymore. But they don’t respect the sacrifice. Don’t care about what it cost the Forth- his life, and didn’t care what it cost _Naruto_\- his childhood, his self worth, his _parents_. No. None of that matter does it.

  
All that matters is that the fox is gone. And that _they_ have something to take their anger out on. Take their grieve out on. To down. To belittle. To push to the side and hope eventually, some day soon, that he just _dies_ already and takes the fox with him.

  
Dammit.

Naruto _hates_ this time of year. Hates thinking like this, _feeling_ like this. Any other day, he can gather up his spirits. Can lift himself up with the hope and knowledge that _one day_ it won’t be like this anymore. One day, they’ll see him and not walk away. One day, they’ll _beg_ him to be at festivals. All of them.

But one day isn’t today. And today.... Today it’s just a little too much. A little too much bearing down on his shoulders, trying to drown him in despair and never come back up for air again.  
He looks out his window, and sees something flying across the sky.

  
“_Whoa, what’s that? Is that... Is that a **shooting star**? You’re supposed to wish on those right? Oh shit shit okay you gotta do it before you lose sight of it so gotta be quick. Damn what do I wish for? Wait no no wait I got it! I wish... I wish I had someone who’ll spend the day with me tomorrow. Someone who won’t make it an even shittier day then it’s already gonna be. You got that you stupid star? I just want one day to be different, just tomorrow. After that... After that they can go back to how they usually are, until I prove myself and they like me cause I earned it. Just... Just for tomorrow okay? Please..._” Naruto thought, hands holding so tight to his window seal that his fingers were turning white and starting to numb.

  
He sits there, a full five minutes after it’s disappeared and hoped, just hoped, that maybe there was some truth in the myth. That this may be his chance for a day of peace. Just one day. He can hold out for the rest. That it wasn’t just some lie parents had told their kids to keep their imaginations strong or whatever it was parents did.

  
He manages to pry himself from his window and lays down, knowing tonight is one of those nights sleep won’t come easy to him.

  
“_Please. If anyones up there watching us... Just give me this one thing. It’s all I ask..._”

* * *

The next morning Naruto races out of bed, wanting to be the first one there to meet with them team. While he’s pretty sure there’s no force on Earth that could make Sasuke be nice to _anyone_ maybe the star would make it so Sakura will be nicer to him today.

  
That hope is quickly dashed when she arrives and ignores him in favor of Sasuke, just like usual. And when she yells at him for arguing with Sasuke even though _he_ started it, just like usual. And when she asks _Sasuke_ to the damn festival instead of wanting to hang out with him even as just friends, just like fucking usual.

  
Alright. Fine maybe it’s not Sakura, but that doesn’t mean he’s giving up hope that the star has his back! Not yet.

What _is_ unusual about today though is Kakashi-sensei keeps... Looking at him every time he’s got his back turned. And not the normal, stop complaining and get to work stare. Or the stop arguing with Sasuke, your teammates dammit act like it resigned glance. Not even the hybrid annoyed but secretly amused look he gets when Naruto does something stupid but clever! No this look is... Sad? Maybe. Or maybe pitying. Either way, its making his skin crawl. He doesn’t need pity. He doesn’t need sympathy. Sure he wished for someone to spend the day with, but that doesn’t deserve pity does it? Besides, Kakashi wouldn’t even know about that.

Though he notices that doesn’t stop him from pulling _Sasuke_ to the side to have some private talk. Probably an offer for secret training knowing Narutos luck.

  
Whatever. Naruto has his _own_ secret mission. He’ll find the one the star had helped push his way for the day. Really, it’s not like it’ll be _that_ hard. The only real options are his team, the other Rookies, Iruka-sensei, or like Konohamaru. It’s just a matter of figuring out which one of them it is, and he only has until the festivals about to start to find out. If he even has that long, no need to expose himself to the other villagers stares any longer than he can help.

  
As soon as training is done he’s off. He doesn’t even notice the confusion on Sakuras face over the fact he didn’t ask her out even once today.

  
Alright. Who should he find first? The first people to come to mind are Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. They’d be the most likely people the star would pick since they already were sorta kinda his friends. At least enough to were they all skipped class together. That’s gotta be a foot in the door right? So, Shikamaru and Choji were never far apart from one another. He finds one he can ask both.

  
He finds them on a roof, and when he asks if they have plans for the day and if they’d wanna come over to his they at least looked genuinely apologetic when they said,

  
“Asuma has us doing this group thing with team eight. I don’t see why team seven wasn’t included, though if I had to guess it’s probably since Asuma and team eights sensei want a team bonding thing while at the same time being able to make eyes at each other. And then later my mom wants to do some family thing. It’s a total drag but I’m all booked up,” Shikamaru said.

  
“Yeah my dad bought a whole bunch of food from Suna since he just had a mission there and the whole family is coming over to eat. Sorry Naruto maybe next year,” Choji said.

  
“Yeah don’t worry about it. I’ll probably just train then. I’ll talk to you guys later then, maybe we could spar or something,” Naruto says as he turns to leave.

  
Damn. That’s all the Rookies off his list then. So that leave Iruka and Konohamaru. Well, really just Iruka since he’s pretty sure since he’s still so young Konohamaru will be going with his parents. Or Udon and Moegi.

Putting all his faith in this last chance he thinks, “_Common star, don’t let me down!_”

  
“I’m sorry Naruto I would, but I’m swamped with papers to grade and they need to be done tonight. I’ll take you to Ichirakus tomorrow to make up for it alright? As much as you can eat I promise,” Iruka said, same apologetic face he’s really tired of seeing.

  
“Yeah okay, you’re going to regret saying that tomorrow though,” Naruto said, plastering a smile on his face and forcing his best laugh.

  
No need to make Iruka feel bad about no being able to do it. It’s not his fault, or the other Rookies fault that other things got to them before he did. Doesn’t make it sting any less though.  
It’s starting to get late and they’re starting to light the lanterns. Better to just start home then. Guess he got his answer. Shooting stars granting wishes is just a lie parents made up for god knows what reason. Got his hopes up for nothing. Dammit.  
When he reaches the top of the stairs to his floor he freezes. No. No way. Naruto rubs at his eyes but he’s still standing there, awkward as hell at that.

  
“Sasuke, what are you doing here?” he asked.

  
“Hn. Kakashi said if I wanted to learn that move he promised last week I had to spend time with someone tonight. Said being cooped up in the compound wasn’t good for me or something equally ridiculous. And between you and Sakura, well, at least you won’t cling to me. Plus I had no interest in going to that boring festival. And it’s amusing kicking your ass. So, what do you say? Wanna spar for awhile?” Sasuke asked, blatantly ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

  
Naruto blinks and thinks to himself, “_It’s sure as hell not exactly what I asked for, since Sasuke will definitely make me feel like crap but...at least it’s the usual everyday crappy feeling and not the lonely pitiful feeling that today always brings with it so... What the hell. I’ll take it!_”

  
“Yeah, yeah sure! But don’t think for one second you’re gonna win! I’m taking you down today bastard and that’s fact!” Naruto grinned.

  
“Hm we’ll see. Doubt it, but we’ll see. And by the way...” Sasuke stopped, and there’s that flush again.

  
“Yeah?” Naruto asked.

  
“Happy birthday dobe.”

  
Naruto stands in shock, before scratching the back of his head before mumbling a quite ‘_thanks_’

  
He was wrong. The star gave him exactly what he needed.

** _fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Naruto 🎂
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this~ Comments, kudos and bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
